


Ocean Eyes

by kuroissant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto is a lovesick puppy, Cheesy, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff, Getting Together, Ice Cream Dates, Lifeguard! Akaashi, M/M, Short & Sweet, Surfer! Bokuto, Surfing AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroissant/pseuds/kuroissant
Summary: “Bo, you alright dude?”Koutarou shook to clear his wandering thoughts and looked up to meet his best friend’s calculating golden irises. He was glad to have a friend like Kuroo with him, despite them both being dorks together, Kuroo was always keeping a sharp eye on him. Koutarou always complained he didn’t need it, but they both knew that was a lie.“Yeah, I’m good! Just got.. Distracted..”“Distracted, huh?” Kuroo smirked and offered his hand out to Koutarou, who gladly took it and was hoisted to his feet.“Who caught your eye?” Kuroo quirked a brow, a knowing glint shimmering in his eyes.Koutarou grinned and turned Kuroo’s head a little less than subtly to gaze upon the black haired beauty. “Ooh, the lifeguard, huh? I can see why he caught your eye.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	Ocean Eyes

Koutarou balanced himself on his vibrant yellow surfboard, letting his arms contribute to his mission in staying upright. The sun beamed down upon every beach goer, it’s warmth assisting in tans and melting ice creams. It was the perfect day, in Koutarou’s mind, for surfing and being out with friends, not to mention it was a Saturday. What could be better?

He’d been coming to this very beach since he was around ten years old. So many memories of first learning to swim, finally learning to surf and making sand castles lingered in this very location. It was a special place to him, his safe place. He was, what one might call, a regular so every life guard and staff member at various food bars were either decently familiar with him, or good friends with him.

Apparently Koutarou hadn't taken  _ every _ staff member into account when his eyes suddenly became transfixed with a pair of deep sea blue orbs that put the very ocean to shame. The beholder was gorgeous, Koutarou’s precise definition of perfection. Curly black locks, delicate monotone features, flawless skin. This was  _ so _ much better. He’d never seen this person before, in all his seven years of frequent visits.

Though now that this god sculpted beauty held Koutarou’s full attention, he couldn’t pay any mind to staying upright and inevitably toppled over into the water. Though it didn’t take him too long to get his head back up to the surface again.

“Bo, you alright dude?”

Koutarou shook to clear his wandering thoughts and looked up to meet his best friend’s calculating golden irises. He was glad to have a friend like Kuroo with him, despite them both being dorks together, Kuroo was always keeping a sharp eye on him. Koutarou always complained he didn’t need it, but they both knew that was a lie.

“Yeah, I’m good! Just got.. Distracted..”

“Distracted, huh?” Kuroo smirked and offered his hand out to Koutarou, who gladly took it and was hoisted to his feet.

“Who caught your eye?” Kuroo quirked a brow, a knowing glint shimmering in his eyes.

Koutarou grinned and turned Kuroo’s head a little less than subtly to gaze upon the black haired beauty. “Ooh, the lifeguard, huh? I can see why he caught your eye.”

“I’ve never seen him here before, is he new?” Koutarou’s eyes practically sparkled with curiosity and wonder.

“Come to think of it, I haven’t seen him either. He must’ve just started working here recently, maybe we just missed the days he had his shift.” Kuroo shrugged, though his voice was thoughtful.

“Tetsu, I am not leaving here without that guys’ number. Mark my words, I’ll get it.” Koutarou beamed, determination lacing his tone.

“How exactly do you intend on getting it?” Kuroo snickered teasingly.

“Well.. I can’t exactly make him leave his shift. So why not get him ice cream?”

“How romantic,” Kuroo cooed.

“You shut your mouth. Have some faith in me! I can totally get this guys’ number.”

“Go get em’ tiger,” Kuroo slapped Koutarou’s back, urging him forward.

Koutarou took a deep breath and approached the elevated chair, trying to look as confident as possible. “Hey hey hey!” He greeted happily.

The lifeguard glanced down, eyes scanning over Koutarou curiously. “Hello, did you need assistance with something?”

“Well.. could you assist me by giving me your name?” Koutarou fidgeted anxiously, rolling back onto the balls of his feet.

The lifeguard seemed amused by that reply. “Akaashi Keiji.”

“Pretty name! I’m Bokuto Koutarou, it’s really nice to meet you. Have you worked here for a long time? I haven’t seen you around.” Koutarou tilted his head, offering a charismatic smile.

“Only for about a month, are you here often?” Akaashi pulled his knees up to his chest.

“Yeah, I love to surf! I thought you might be new, I would’ve remembered a face as pretty as yours.” Koutarou smiled.

A small smile tugged on the corner of Akaashi’s lips. “I think I would’ve remembered someone like you as well.”

Koutarou beamed at that, his eyes practically shimmered. “Could I… get you an ice cream? I know I can’t exactly get you to leave your shift.. Or we could get some after! If you’d like, that is.” Koutarou bit his lip sheepishly.

“I’d love to get some after. It was very nice meeting you, Bokuto.” Akaashi offered a small smile.

Koutarou was radiating happiness by this point, it was difficult to stay in one place with all this newly obtained energy. “Great! I’ll be here all day, just come get me whenever you’re ready!”

Koutarou practically skipped his way back to Kuroo, who wore a proud smirk. “Well well, I had my doubts but you certainly proved them wrong.”

“I told you that you should have some more faith in me, Tetsu! I’m totally charming, I wooed him.” Koutarou grinned.

“Whatever you say, Bo.”

  
  


As promised, Akaashi met with Koutaoru after his shift and the two of them walked down past the many quaint shops and cafes, talking comfortably. 

“Are you cold?” Koutarou tilted his head, golden irsis shining with curiosity.

“A bit.. But I’m alright. I just forgot to bring my uniform hoodie today.” Akaashi said softly.

“They don’t let you wear a regular hoodie! But what if you caught a cold?” Koutarou rambled, slipping his jacket off in the process and handing it to Akaashi.

“Oh- It’s quite alright. I’m fine, really-”

“Don’t worry about it ‘Kaashi! I never get cold and you’re shivering.”

“Thank you, Bokuto.” Akaashi offered a small smile, slipping into the slightly large jacket. Koutarou flushed upon viewing the sight and smiled brightly, showing off his pearly whites.

“I’m glad I can help!”

They made their way to the small ice cream shop and headed inside. “What flavor are you gonna get?” Koutarou asked excitedly.

“Mocha if they have it.”

“Ooh, nice flavor!” Koutarou let Akaashi order and after a few protests, Akaashi reluctantly let him pay for both his chocolate swirl (with sprinkles on top) and his own mocha.

“Thank you, Bokuto. You really didn’t have to.”

“My treat! Hopefully this won’t be the last time either.. I like talking with you, ‘Kaashi! And I think you’re really pretty too.. You probably hear that a lot, but you have such pretty eyes and a really great smile.” Koutarou smiled softly, his voice becoming slightly more tentative.

Akaashi looked away, smiling softly at the ground. “No one says it like you do though.”

“What do you mean?”

“You actually offered to talk to me first. Usually I turn people down but you made an effort to get to know me, if only a little.”

Koutarou gave a big smile, tilting his head to the side. “I really like talking to you! I’ll be here tomorrow as well if you wanna hang out again!”

“I’d like that very much.”

  
  


Hang out they did. Koutarou nearly spent  _ all _ his time at the beach, making sure at first to show up every day Akaashi was on shift. Though in the gradual progression of their friendship, Akaashi himself began showing up at the beach when he was off work, simply to chat with Koutarou.

He became well acquainted with Kuroo as well, usually fighting back small chuckles at both his and Koutarou’s rambunctious shenanigans. It was plain as day to anyone that around Akaashi, Koutarou was a lovesick puppy. It was quite endearing to watch, according to Kuroo. Though Koutarou was happy enough just to even have Akaashi as a friend, he had no intentions on rushing anything. It seemed like Akaashi was very thankful for that. It took time, but they warmed up to each other. Akaashi even offered to help Koutarou with his homework at one point, which Koutarou graciously accepted.

Kuroo eventually brought Kenma, his childhood best friend, around as well. Koutarou knew Kenma usually didn’t prefer to be in a loud crowded setting, but he could see that Kenma confided in Akaashi. They were both gentle soft spoken people, who much preferred chuckling, scolding, or rolling their eyes at the trouble Kuroo and Koutarou participated in than being a part of it.

“Hey hey, ‘Kaashi,” Koutarou called, approaching the towel Akaashi sat on, Kenma close by, desperately trying to avoid getting a glare on his game console.

“Hm?” Akaashi looked up from the small book he was reading. Koutarou never quite understood how Akaashi could focus his attention onto a  _ book _ on a beautiful sunny day, though he never commented. If Akaashi enjoyed it, then Koutarou would too.

“You know how to swim, right?”

Akaashi gave him an exasperated look, raising an eyebrow. “No, Bokuto, I got hired as a lifeguard because they wanted me to make sure no one steals an ice cream from the cart.”

Koutarou burst into a roar of laughter, it was loud and genuine, just like him. “I think sarcastic Akaashi might be my new favorite. Sorry, you’re right, that was a dumb question.” Koutarou covered his mouth with his hand in a feeble attempt to cease his chuckling.

Akaashi simply smiled playfully, though it was hardly noticeable. Koutarou would like to think he was one of the few people Akaashi had opened up to, and he was beginning to decipher his different moods. He could also tell when Akaashi was happy, though many others could not. “Yes, I can swim. Why do you ask?”

“Well.. would you ever wanna learn how to surf?” Koutarou was bubbling and he was sure his eyes glimmered in anticipation, but he tried his best to reel in his excitement.

Akaashi set his book down, leaning back onto his hands and looking up to Koutarou. “I’d like that.” He said softly.

Koutarou  _ beamed _ and nodded excitedly before turning to Kenma. “Y’know Tetsu could always teach you if you ever wanted to learn, Kenma.”

“Absolutely not.” Kenma didn’t glance up from the screen, which earned a chuckle from both Koutarou and Akaashi, they both expected that response.

Koutarou took Akaashi down to a more secluded area on the beach, so he felt a bit more comfortable and tried his best to instruct the basics.

“Okay so contrary to popular belief, you’re not gonna just stand on the board right away. You wanna start with lying on your stomach,” Koutarou began, they were in a shallow pool of water and Koutarou laid his board down.

Akaashi got the hint and positioned himself onto the board as Koutarou had instructed. Koutarou absentmindedly reached out to fiddle a bit with Akaashi’s form. “Just like that..”

After a bit more easing into it and getting comfortable, Koutarou opened his mouth to give a gentle direction, though he didn’t even need to say anything. Akaashi immediately knew what to do next. Koutarou was stunned into silence and Akaashi simply looked back at him and grinned. “I’m a fast learner.”

Koutarou mimicked his expression and crossed his arms. “I can see that, how’d you know to do that next?” Koutarou loved this playful side of Akaashi he managed to draw out every once and awhile.

“...From watching you.”

Koutarou’s eyes widened. “ _ Seriously? _ We haven’t even been friends that long for you to watch me, I’m surprised you managed to pick up on it. It’s a quick move.”

Akaashi hummed and tilted his head. “It’s been longer than you think.”

Koutarou froze at that, distracted and interested by the newfound topic of conversation. “What do you mean by that?”

Akaashi slowly moved himself to sit on the board and Koutarou leaned to cross his arms up against it, it was really just his excuse to be closer to Akaashi.

“Remember when we first met? I mentioned how I’d only been working here for about a month.”

“Yeah, I remember! How could I forget the day we met.” Koutarou smiled brightly, which earned a fond look from Akaashi.

“You might not have seen me, but I saw you,”

Koutarou looked up to Akaashi curiously, his attention completely captured now.

“You were so different from anyone I’ve ever seen before. To be honest, at first I found you a bit obnoxious. However, when I saw you surf and the way you made everyone feel at home. You treated everyone like they were your best friend, so I quickly realized what gained you so much popularity. You’re also a really amazing surfer, you humble yourself too much for someone who’s been surfing for nearly seven years. So a lot of the time I found my attention drawn towards you when I was on shift, It was mesmerizing to watch.”

Koutarou’s mouth was agape, his eyes widened at the sudden confession. “I..”

“I know, It’s a bit silly. I’m sorry for speaking so much.”

“No no! ‘Kaashi that.. That means everything to me, you have no idea. I just.. I didn’t see it coming I never would’ve guessed. I know  _ this _ will sound silly since I’ve only known you for about three months, but I really like you, ‘Kaashi. I just honestly assumed I never really even had a chance with you. You’re so pretty and polite and ideal, you’re so put together. I’d say we’re total opposites. It just means.. A lot to even know I had your attention.” Koutarou rested his chin in the crook of his arm.

“You had my attention from the very start. I.. I like you a lot too, Bokuto. I enjoy your company much more than I ever thought I would.” 

“Maybe the saying that opposites attract really is real!” Koutarou exclaimed, getting a fluttery feeling deep in his chest at Akaashi’s words.

“Perhaps it is,” Akaashi smiled genuinely, leaning in a bit closer.

Koutarou felt his face flush against his will. “Do you.. Um.. Y’know.. Would you wanna ever..” He fumbled uselessly with his words. It was impossible to get anything logical out with those deep blue eyes staring right back at him.

“I’d love to. How about tomorrow? Dinner?” 

Koutarou could swoon. Akaashi was practically a mind reader when it came to him, he was talking nonsense yet Akaashi understood him perfectly clearly. It was obvious to anyone Akaashi was very observant of his surroundings, the past three months must have been a good amount of time to really understand Koutarou’s character.

“Yeah.. That sounds great..” Koutarou grinned up at him, practically sighing the words.

  
  


The dinner went better than Koutarou could have ever expected, he already knew they got along well, but they had a lot more in common than one might think. They got to know each other better, and if Koutarou was being honest, the whole thing was quite cheesy. However, cheesy was what Koutarou considered his own personal specialty. Especially when he suggested they take a night walk on the beach, since they’d only ever been there together in the daytime.

They walked close to the water, the current washing over their feet every once in a while. It was calming and peaceful, Koutarou had never been happier. They bumped shoulders every once and awhile. Occasionally Koutarou would fill the silence with reminiscing stories, though the silence was comfortable. It showed they just enjoyed the other’s company.

“Hey, ‘Kaashi?” Koutarou spoke up softly.

“Hm?” Akaashi glanced over to him, meeting enticing golden eyes.

“Can I.. hold your hand?”

Akaashi’s eyes softened, his features melting slightly. “Of course you can.”

With permission now granted, Koutarou slowly entwined their fingers, his face heating up when he felt how perfectly their fingers slotted together. He was sure Akaashi was pleased as well, though he was looking towards the water to avoid confrontation.

Koutarou followed his gaze and gave Akaashi’s hand a squeeze. “Y’know ‘Kaashi, you’re a lot like the ocean.”

That caught Akaashi’s attention and he raised a curious eyebrow. “How so..?”

“Not only do your eyes put it to shame, but it’s… quiet and calm like you. Even when the waves come in, it’s a slow progression. They’re gentle and conveying. Just like you, it’s really beautiful on the outside, and a bit of a mystery on the inside.. But the more you explore it, the more you learn to love it.”

Akaashi was stunned into silence, so much so that he stopped walking without Koutarou even noticing. His eyes were wide, his lips parted and he looked quite emotional.

Koutarou panicked, dropping Akaashi’s hand in favor of putting his own hands up. “Sorry! I’m sorry! That was probably so cheesy- I probably made you uncomfortable, I’m sorry-”

Akaashi shook his head, his face shifting slightly. “I think I’m drowning.”

“What?!” Koutarou came close, gently taking Akaashi’s hand again. “Are you okay? I’m sorry if that was too much, I get carried away..”

Akaashi gently placed his finger over Koutarou’s lips to cease the apologies. “I think.. I could use assistance if I’m drowning..”

Koutarou’s nose scrunched before his eyes finally widened at what Akaashi was suggesting. His heart was practically fluttering out of his chest before he swallowed and nodded. He tentatively leaned in, gently pressing his lips to Akaashi’s. Akaashi was right. If this is what drowning felt like, perhaps it wasn’t so bad. Koutarou completely let himself drown in Akaashi, breathing in his scent and tasting lips which were sweet like sugar. He gently cupped the small of Akaashi’s back while Akaashi reached up and cradled his face in his hands. The sounds of water crashing up against the shore and a few birds chirping made Koutarou feel like he could stay in this moment forever. Finally, Koutarou pulled away, a big lovesick smile on his face.

“I’m no lifeguard but.. I hope it helped.” He said sheepishly.

“No.. I think you’ll have to do it once more..” Akaashi leaned up to press their lips together again, which Koutarou had absolutely no problems with.

Perhaps the reason Koutarou was so drawn to Akaashi was because the ocean had the exact same effect on him. If he had to choose a way to go, he wouldn’t mind drowning in either of them if this is what it felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! i hope you enjoyed it :) this was actually based off of a tik tok i saw, i thought a surfing fic would be so fun to write and it absolutely was. i hope you liked it <33!


End file.
